Midnight Skies
by IsabellaMarieSwan123
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon and Isabella Swan are best friends, Bella is the only one who believes her about her visions. So what happens when Alice goes missing, how far will one girl go to find her best friend? And where will her journey take her. BxE
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight as much as I might wish it so.**

**Author's Note: This idea suddenly came to me so I had to write it even though I already have 3 stories going.**

Preface:

_The hunter took a step forward and growled menacingly, _

_"Now I have you two, you will never escape me again." I never expected him to come back, but now he has. _

_I looked over to Alice to see her looking at him with fear in her eyes; I remember seeing her look like that before. When she had her vision before going to the asylum, so this is what she saw. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: BxE Fluff will come in about chapter 5 but don't worry it will be there, I hope you enjoy the story and Please Review.**

Chapter One

**Biloxi****, Mississippi**** 1923 **

"Bella I have something to tell you," My best friend Mary Alice started talking, "My parents have had enough of my talk of visions and are sending me to an asylum. They haven't told me yet but I know I'll be sent off in the next week and I wanted to say goodbye." She broke down into tears, maybe I should explain, Mary Alice or Alice as I liked to call her had visions of the future and because of that her parents thought she was crazy.

" Alice it will be ok, I'll come visit you everyday after school. I won't let you be alone." I tried to comfort her while sobbing quietly myself, Alice was always like an older sister to me and I don't want too lose her.

"Bella whatever happens remember you are my best friend." Alice exclaimed through her tears, "And I won't ever forget that you were the only one to believe me." No one accepted that Alice could possibly have visions, except me.

"What's going to happen Alice? Have you had a vision?" I asked while cradling her small body in my arms, even though Alice was older she was smaller than me and always reminded me of a pixie.

"No Bella I just wanted you to know," I knew she was lying but I didn't press the subject, I was too worried about her all alone in a mental asylum. She sobbed quietly for a long time in my arms before she realized she had to get home.

"Meet me at the spot at midnight Alice." I whispered before letting her go from my arms.

I began walking home tears streaming down my face still, when I saw in the distance a man who was gorgeously beautiful with light brown hair. He turned around I caught a look at his eyes, they were burgundy. A shiver rushed down my spine and I ran quickly into my house before he could see me. I had a bad feeling about him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night:

I snuck out my window once I was sure that my parents were asleep. I have done this many a time so by now I was a pro at it. I walked to mine and Alice's favourite spot, our tree house in the middle of a forest. We were never sure how it had got there but it was our spot.

" Alice?" I asked into the darkness.

"Up here Bella," Alice shouted down to me, I then proceeded to climb up a ladder that came down from the tree house. When I made it into the tree house I ran over to Alice and pulled her into a hug.

"I promise to come visit you, I won't leave you alone. And you'll always be my best friend so don't worry about me forgetting you." I said to her trying to hold back the tears, but they fought their way through and were soon streaming down my face.

"Thank you Bella for everything, you have always been a great friend." She murmured. We sat there for what felt like an immeasurably amount of time until I spoke up,

"When are they taking you?" I asked quietly still hoping it wasn't true.

"They told me last night, so I'll be leaving in the morning." She answered scared, this is nerve wracking Alice is usually the strong one who tells me everything is going to be all right. But now she is scared and so am I.

"It's not enough time to say goodbye." I whispered hugging her once more.

"Eternity would not be enough time." She whispered back, I laughed softly before it faded away and Alice spoke once more, "The sun is going to come up soon, I need to get back home."

"I'm coming with you." I said confidently Alice just nodded knowing when I made up my mind nothing could change it.

We walked together in silence, we did not need words we both new that. Our friendship will last even through all the obstacles life can throw at us.

We neared Alice's house walking slowly inside to see her parents fuming at the door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Her mother yelled at her, while her dad took her inside and put her on a couch. I followed silently behind.

"I was saying goodbye to my friend since you are giving me away!" She shouted back angrily. Then muttered a string of profanities under her breath.

"Well that's enough, the asylum has sent over some people to collect you! So leave now and never return!" Her father said pushing her into a few men, one who looked like that other man I had seen except his eyes were a kinder topaz. They started pushing her out the door and I yelled,

" Alice! You can't go you're my best friend! What will I do without you?"

"Be Happy," Was all she said while they dragged her into a truck and strapped her into a straight jacket. I felt so helpless, remembering all those times Alice had saved me from my clumsiness and yet now I could do nothing to repay her. At least I can try and keep her happy, even if she is in an asylum.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Asylum:

It was a week before they would let me go see her, I was practically catatonic. My best friend, my lifeline in an asylum. Life is not fair. I headed through the doors of Biloxi Mental Asylum; it did not look like a nice place for Alice. I was then taken to a white room where I saw Alice sitting in the corner crying.

" Alice, oh Alice." I said running to her side to comfort her, luckily without tripping

"I'm ok Bella; I just need time to adjust." She said trying to fake a smile but I could see right through it.

"Alice how can you adjust to this, these people think your crazy because of your visions." I half-yelled to her.

"But I wouldn't give them up for the world, they help me save people. As hard as it is to receive them if it helps me save kind people like you, I don't care about being here." She said truly smiling; well she has saved many lives and would have saved more if it weren't for her parents. You see Alice first started having visions when she was very young and didn't know not to tell them. So she told them there was going to be a fire, of course they didn't believe her but when it happened they thought it was her fault, that she was a devil's child. They attempted exorcisms but nothing worked Alice continued having visions and that made them send her here.

"Ok Alice but I am still coming to visit you everyday." I said smiling back, I then started asking about the asylum. Alice was happy to answer my questions.

"So what about that guy that took you away, he was very handsome." I asked intrigued as to how someone can be that inhumanly beautiful.

"Yes he was, his name is Christopher. He comes to visit me everyday and sits and talks to me. I don't think he thinks I am crazy. He kind of reminds me of an older brother type." She said to me, I started thinking back to his eyes. Why were they not the colour that other man's was? I guess all questions will be answered in time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Please Review I need feedback, I want to know if you guys like the idea and how i can make it better! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

Previously on Midnight Skies:

_I started thinking back to his eyes. Why were they not the colour that other man's was? I guess all questions will be answered in time. _

Chapter Two

I left the asylum feeling slightly better that Alice had made a friend, at least she has someone to talk to. I started walking outside when I saw that man again, the one with burgundy eyes. Fear shot through me but he was not looking in my direction, he was looking at the asylum. Alice, I hope she is safe.

I sped up my walk home and made it through the front door to see my mother and father fighting again. I'm sure my mother would have left him already if it weren't for the money and what everyone else would say. I tried to take no notice of them and slipped upstairs to turn on my record player. Debussy came through the speaker and I laid down on my bed and drifted to sleep.

_I was running through the woods, rain hitting against my skin making it look as if I were crying. I stopped suddenly and looked behind myself; I suddenly saw a pair of burgundy eyes staring at me. But I realized they weren't staring at me but behind me. I turned around slowly scared as to what I might find. There I saw Alice lying on the ground huddled in a ball, crying._

_"Please don't hurt him," She whispered and I wondered who she was talking about, suddenly the man with the burgundy eyes lunged forward towards Alice and bit her. _

I woke up screaming from my dream, is Alice ok was the first thought that popped in my head. I quickly got dressed and ran down to see her.

I walked into the asylum and up the reception desk and spoke,

"Hi I'm here to see Mary Alice Brandon," I asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours haven't started yet you will need to come back later." She said in a bored voice.

"Please I really need to see her." I began pleading to her.

"I am sorry but you can't right now." She said in a still-bored tone. I was about to speak up again when I saw those same topaz eyes, Christopher I thought, maybe he will be able to help me.

"Thanks anyways." I said in a rushed voice following him outside. He walked into the forest and met with a man. I stayed behind the corner and listened in on their conversation,

"So it seems you have grown attached to that little human, but I'm sorry she is mine." I suddenly recognised the man who spoke; it was the one I had seen before, burgundy eyes slightly lighter than in my dream. Wait did he say human, and I thought back to my dreams what are these people.

"You will not taste her blood James." Christopher said his tone harsh, blood I thought, _vampires_. It is the only explanation for my dream and it makes sense, I have read many books on vampires but never thought them real.

"Well I have already begun my hunt and her blood will be mine." I gasped as I realized he was talking about Alice, it turns out that was a mistake both men whipped their heads around to me. Christopher walked over to me and spoke slowly,

"I think you should run now and forget everything you just heard."

"No I can't, I won't let him get Alice." I said quietly but they both seemed to hear me and James began laughing,

"What do you think you can do to stop me?" He asked his tone menacing. He slowly circled me like a predator circling his prey.

"I don't know." I realized that there was nothing I could do, "I could offer you a trade." I asked hopefully.

"What kind of trade?" James asked intrigued, Christopher just growled and said,

"I think it is time you leave this city James." His voice full of authority. James just ignored him and signaled me to continue,

"My life for hers," I whispered to him, Alice had saved my life so many times I need to do the same for her.

"I think I might just have both you see I am very thirsty today." With that he lunged and me and bit into my neck. I screamed out in pain and fell into a state of unconsciousness where I just felt pain. Even through the pain I hoped that Alice would be fine.

The pain seemed to subside and I opened my eyes seeing everything clearer now. I saw Christopher sitting in a chair nearby.

"I see you have awoken," Christopher chuckled to himself.

"What happened?" I asked wondering why everything was so clear now.

"Well you see James and I are vampires and I took an interest in your friend Alice," He took a pause before continuing his story, "And James didn't like that because he wanted her blood, I tried to protect her and I approached him when you came but he bit you. I pulled him off but not in time to save you from the venom. So now you are a vampire too." I gasped this was unexpected. Then it suddenly occurred to me how was Alice.

"Alice! Is Alice alive?" I asked panicked.

"It seems as if James has gone into hiding for a while but I'm sure he will be back, so I am going to change Alice. I know it is the only way to save her, James is relentless he will keep going after her but maybe I can save her." He ended his speech and I realized he was right and somehow I knew I could trust him with Alice.

"Ok but I am coming with you." I decided.

"From what I have heard from Alice I can't very well say no to you, but you need to wait in the forest the bloodlust may be too much." He said confidently and with that we headed down to a car.

I stayed in the forest and waited for Christopher's return but I could not hear him walking back and after a few minutes I got worried. I walked round to the back of the asylum where I saw Alice lying on the ground withering in pain and James and Christopher fighting. Christopher suddenly focused and Alice and suddenly she was gone.

"Don't worry Bella I teleported her somewhere safe." He yelled to me and James saw that as an opportunity and attacked him. He started shredding him up.

"No!" I yelled as his threw a match on the shredded body and James looked over to me and growled. I took a few steps backward and he quickly moved forward and pushed me onto the ground. I put my hands up defensively and suddenly a white light surround my body. James tried to penetrate it but it was like a force field.

I stood up with the force field still around me and growled menacingly.

"If you ever try to hurt Alice again I will rip you to shreds just like you did Christopher." I spoke my voice dripping with venom. He even took a step back but spoke,

"Why would I want her now, her blood is no longer there. But at least I killed Christopher before he had a chance to tell you where she is." He said turning and running away.

I fell to my knees and realized Alice was gone, but at least she was safe. But what will I do, I know nothing about being a vampire and I don't have any place to go.


	4. Chapter 3

Previously on Midnight Skies:

_I fell to my knees and realized Alice was gone, but at least she was safe. But what will I do, I know nothing about being a vampire and I don't have any place to go. _

Chapter Three

I sat on the ground a while and started crying **(AN: Bella can cry, it is part of her power which you will find out about.) **until I realized I needed to do something. So I began running, to nowhere in particular I just needed to get my mind off everything that has happened. I slowed down a bit when I realized how fast I had been running and without tripping to, amazing. I started thinking about what I was going to do when I smelt something, it made my throat burn with hunger and I took off after it.

I realized I was running after a deer, blood that was what I needed. I quickly made my way to it and snapped its neck before sinking my teeth in its neck. I felt pretty refreshed after drinking it. I suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind and I whipped round to see another vampire.

"It's ok I don't want to hurt you." The woman said quietly to not shock me.

"Hi I'm Bella. Can you help me, I am very new to being a vampire and I'm not sure what to do?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure come with me to my home and I will explain. I'm Esme by the way." She smiled in a motherly way. She began running and I ran after her until we made it to her house. It was a beautiful grey coloured house with vines running up the sides giving it that old feel.

"My husband and son are away hunting for a few days so it is just me here." She led me into the house and sat me down on the couch.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked curiously.

"Just for about two years now dear, how about you?" She asked kindly.

"I finished the change just this morning." I whispered remembering what happened.

"Oh you poor darling, what happened to the one who change you?" She asked in such a way that I could not refuse to answer.

"Well you see my friend Mary Alice was being hunted by a vampire and I found out and offered my life for hers, he then tried to kill me but another vampire stopped him and I was changed. Then we went to help Mary Alice but the vampire I was with was killed by him and he teleported her away but didn't have time to tell me where. So now I have to find her." I started crying at the end which shocked Esme.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but how are you crying?" She asked her tone incredulous.

"I don't know I just can I guess." Was my only answer, Esme then begun to explain about vampires. She told me everything from how we sparkle in sunlight to how vampires who feed off humans have red eyes and vampires who feed off animals have topaz eyes. I listened intently to what she was saying.

After Esme finished explaining about being a vampire she offered for me to become part of the family,

"I'm sorry Esme but I promised Mary Alice that I would not leave her alone and I need to find her. Maybe one day once I have found her I will return but until then I'm sorry." I said sincerity ringing in my every word.

"I understand Bella, I wish you good luck with finding your friend and I hope one day we will meet again."

"I'm sure we will fate has a way of making those things happen." I replied walking away from her beautiful house. I walked off in the distance to start my journey to find Alice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rochester****, New York**** 1933 **

My search for Alice has still made no progress even after 10 years I am still no closer to finding Alice. I started walking over to the auto shop where I worked, when I moved here that was the only job available for me so I took it.

I was always moving around looking for Alice so finding work was never that easy. Although I now had a lot of money saved considering I don't have to buy food.

"Hey Bella, how's my baby coming?" My friend Rosalie walked over to the car which she was building piece by piece. For a human she was a great mechanic.

"You tell me," I replied chucking her a pair of overalls to get changed into. Rosalie also worked part time at the auto shop. Even though she was a girl like me they accepted her for her amazing skills.

Rosalie had been my friend for about a year now, since I had moved here. She may seem a bit self-centered but I had found out she was really a great friend, which made me miss Alice even more. Although I am lucky I can be friends with humans. Shortly after I left Esme I found out that I had short of a natural immunity to human blood, I believe its because I got sick around it in my human life.

I also had discovered my powers, I was able to show human emotions and put up shields around my body and mind. I was snapped out of my train of thoughts by Rosalie.

"Come on Bella we have to get this car done by 5pm and it's already 4:30." She said hurrying to pull up the hood.

"Don't worry Rose we'll get it done." We worked hard all afternoon until closing time.

"See you later Bella." Rose waved goodbye as I head home in my car. Not that I really needed to go home, it just gave me more time alone in my thoughts.

My plan on finding Alice is to spend a year in each place hoping that I may come to some conclusion about where Alice is.

The next day I went down to the auto shop and I realized something was wrong.

"What's up Bobby?" I asked one of my co-workers.

"It's Rosalie, she's dead." He whispered the last part so quietly that if I wasn't a vampire I would not have picked it up.

"What?" I started to break down into sobs; I have lost yet another friend. This pain is just too much.

I got in my car and decided it was time to leave. I needed a new city.


	5. Chapter 4

Previously on Midnight Skies:

_"What?" I started to break down into sobs; I have lost yet another friend. This pain is just too much. _

_I got in my car and decided it was time to leave. I needed a new city. _

Chapter Four

**Tennessee**** 1935 **

Another two years and no more word on Alice, it is as if she dropped off the face of the planet. Will I ever find her?

I moved to Tennessee a few days ago and found work with a family at their house. I help them out around the house and in return I can stay there while looking for Alice. It has been 12 years now since I first started this journey and I don't think it is going to end anytime soon.

"Bella time to wake up." Emmett's booming voice sounded outside my door little did he know that I couldn't sleep. The good thing about my powers is it helps me seem more human, very helpful when staying in the house with some.

Emmett and I immediately bonded he was like an older brother type. But if I was human I would have been a little intimidated of his muscles.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I walked downstairs and saw Emmett loading his gun.

"What are you doing there Emmett?" I asked wondering where he was going.

"I'm going out hunting, so I'll be back later. Bye Bella." He said walking out the door.

I began cleaning the house and doing the rest of my chores at human speed since there was human's around. I looked outside and saw it was getting dark and Emmett still wasn't back yet.

"Rachel can you tell your mum that I'm going to look for Emmett because he's not back from hunting yet?" I yelled up the stairs to Emmett's sister.

"Sure Bella." She yelled back. I started walking towards the forest when the scent of blood hit me. Emmett's blood. I ran to find where his scent lead but when I got there all I could find was a dead bear and Emmett's blood on the ground. Not another one I thought, another one of the people I love is gone.

I decided to stay and help the family; they needed it after losing a son. I stayed for another year before moving and heading off on yet another part of my journey

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Winchester Bay****, Oregon**** 1943 **

I found myself ending up in Oregon; I heard there was another vampire coven was staying here and hoped that maybe they would know what happened to Alice. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a woman with dark brown hair and red eyes human drinker I thought.

"Hello my name is Maria and you are?"

"Hi I'm Bella Swan; I was hoping you might know where I could find someone." I asked politely, Maria held the door open and motioned for me to go inside. We sat down on a couch and she began speaking,

"So who were you looking for?" She asked me smiling.

"Well I was hoping you might know a Mary Alice Brandon, I got split up with her many years ago and I was looking to find her." I said quietly praying that this vampire may know something.

"I'm sorry I know of no vampire by that name, how about you Michael and Anna?" She asked, as she did two other vampires appeared before me.

"I'm we haven't met a vampire by that name." The said shaking their heads.

"Do you know anyone else that might be able to help?" I asked pleadingly hoping they might be able to help me.

"Jasper doesn't really get out much so I'm not sure he could be of much help." Maria said politely to me.

"Do you mind if I just ask him?" I enquired; she shook her head and gave me directions to his room. I knocked on the door and heard a voice saying,

"You may enter."

"Hi Jasper, I was hoping I might be able to ask you a question?" I entreated him kindly.

"Sure go ahead, we do have eternity." He joked I laughed softly before continuing,

"Well I was wondering if you perhaps new a vampire by the name of Mary Alice Brandon?"

"No I am sorry, and I know how much pain it causes you to hear that." He said softly, I stared at him in confusion and he continued, "I feel people's emotions." I nodded and thanked him for his help.

"Before you go Bella, I wish you luck trying to find your friend, she is lucky to have you looking out for her." I smiled at him before slipping out the door. Yet another city down, where will I go next I thought to myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forks, Washington 2005 **

The rainiest city in America, a great place for vampires. Maybe I can find her here after 82 years of looking for Alice maybe I can finally find her. I have almost run out of hope. I really need something to help me through. I decided to go for a run around the surrounding area maybe see if I can pick up a vampire's scent.

I started running and stopped when I came to a nice hunting spot, I am kind of thirsty I suppose. Suddenly I heard footsteps and turned around to see the pixie like girl I have missed so much.


	6. Chapter 5

Previously on Midnight Skies:

_I started running and stopped when I came to a nice hunting spot, I am kind of thirsty I suppose. Suddenly I heard footsteps and turned around to see the pixie like girl I have missed so much. _

Chapter Five

" Alice!" I screeched before jumping on her, she looked at me with confusion in her eyes but then went into a vision. I heard a growl coming from behind me; I turned around with Alice in my arms to see Jasper.

"Well long time no see." I joked and his eyes flashed with recognition then down to Alice in my arms. She seemed to be having a long vision so I sat her down on the ground.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Jasper asked with curiosity.

"Well I was looking for my best friend, but I guess I have finally found her." I said to him and he hit his head marveling in his own stupidity.

"Mary Alice is Alice?" He asked I just nodded my head and smiled before he continued, "She has no memory of her human life." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and I realized that was my sadness reflected in his eyes. Alice's eyes suddenly flickered open and she looked up to me and screamed,

"BELLA!" And jumped on me and started hugging me. I hugged her back and we stood there hugging for ages.

"Wait, Jasper just told me you didn't remember your human life." I said way too confused to think about it.

"I just had a vision of it all; I guess all I needed was a reminder huh?" She said giggling.

"So Bella you know Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Yeah he and I met while I was searching for you." I smiled remembering now I had found her.

"She put a lot of effort into finding you, her determination fueled by the hope to see you." Jasper smiled looking at us; he must be getting a lot of happy vibes off us.

"Bella you didn't have to search for me all these years." Alice scolded. I rolled my eyes then spoke,

"I promised you I'd never forget you and you'd never be alone." I whispered before I started crying from happiness.

"Whoa you can cry Bella, well I suppose you always showed your emotions, hey can you still blush?" Alice asked talking fast, the Alice I know and love is back.

"I'm not sure I haven't really been embarrassed in a long time." I said immediately regretting my mistake of saying that.

"Hey Bella are you still a virgin?" Alice smirked and I blushed.

"Wow you can! And I take that as you haven't found anybody yet." She continued talking and I realized something,

"So you and Jasper huh?" I asked also smirking now. She giggled but then told me all about him.

"I think we should get back to the family and introduce them to Bella." Alice said pulling me into a run. We stopped outside a house that was absolutely gorgeous, I had only seen one house before that can compete.

"I've only seen one house that looked this good." I smiled Esme she was so kind.

"I don't think mum will be pleased that there is another house that looks as good as hers." Alice said dragging me into the house where I immediately recognised the motherly lady sitting on the couch.

"Esme!" I said excitedly and pulled her into a hug.

"Bella! Oh honey I knew you would come back, did you find your friend?" She asked me.

"She's right here with you." I answered pointing to Alice, Esme just laughed and I looked over to see Jasper and Alice looking mighty confused.

"I meet Esme when I just turned and she explained everything to me, I told about trying to find you Alice and I said I would come back once I had found you." I said excitedly Alice just smiled a huge smile.

"Well Bella now I can finally introduce you to my husband." Esme motioned for me to follow her. We walked into an office and there sat a man in his early twenties, he looked very fatherly and matched Esme perfectly.

" Carlisle this is Bella, my best friend from my human life." Alice spoke from behind me; I hadn't even realized she was there.

"Nice to meet you Bella I remember hearing about you from Esme, so I guess you did find your friend." He smiled warmly and continued, "You're welcome to stay here with us for as long as you like." He added and Alice squealed with delight and pulled me off to her room. I waved to Esme and Carlisle and saw Jasper follow behind us.

Alice pulled me into a room and shut the door in Jasper's face.

"No boys allowed!" Alice yelled to him, I laughed and Alice pulled me down to sit on her bed.

"So got any cool visions lately?" I asked Alice and she smirked. "I'm taking that as a yes then."

"Bella can I dress you up?" She asked suddenly, but did not give me time to answer before pulling me into her wardrobe.

"Alice you know I hate dress-ups!" I whined to her. She just laughed and said,

"It's good to have you back Bella."

"It's good to have you back to Alice." I replied feeling perfectly happy in this moment until Alice pulled out a mountain of clothes. Oh well, it's worth it to have Alice back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were sitting down in the living room watching TV waiting for the rest of the family members to return. After Alice finally stopped making me try on clothes and make-up I realized I really did look gorgeous now that I was a vampire.

I have long brown hair that reaches down to the middle of my back with a slight curl at the bottom, my once brown eyes were now a beautiful topaz that now sparkled with joy.

"Hey we're home!" I heard two voices enter, they sounded somewhat familiar. The two walked through the door and gasped when they saw me. I did the same.

"ROSALIE! EMMETT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BOTH DEAD!" I yelled running over to hug both of them.

"Bella!" They both yelled pulling me into a hug.

"Hey wait how do you know Bella, Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"I was about to ask you the exact same question." Emmett replied.

"How does everyone know Bella, because this is getting mighty confusing." Jasper said and I giggled.

"Well," I began my story, "I knew Rosalie and Emmett when they were both human, Rosalie worked at the same auto shop as I did. But I moved town when I heard she died. And Emmett well I was staying with his family when he decided to go out hunting, bad idea by the way I found the bear and anyway I found his blood and thought he died. I stayed with his family for another year or so." I answered everyone looking astonished.

"But you know what the most annoying thing is you all met Alice after you met me." I sighed and everyone was still speechless until Emmett broke in,

"So what was Rose like as a human?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Well gorgeous of course, and she seemed self-centered but when you got to know her she was a really nice person." I smiled at the thought of the good times we had.

"I can't believe you were a vampire, it makes so much sense now!" Rose exclaimed smiling widely.

"So how do you know Alice and Jasper?" Emmett asked with confusion in his voice.

" Alice was my best friend as a human; I got changed just before her and went looking for her when she went missing. Then when I went searching for her I found all you guys!" I said pulling everyone into a tight hug.

"You know Bella I missed you once I got changed, I still remembered you from my human days. You really were a great friend." She looked like she was on the verge of tears, if vampires other than me could cry.

"I missed you too Rose, and you too Emmett. I know we only knew each other for a couple of days but I had already found a friend in you." I said smiling at all my good friends together again. Then we were interrupted by a boy with bronze hair.

"What's going on here?" He asked seeing everyone gathered around remembering old times. Alice jumped up and ran to my side wearing that same smirk she had on earlier.

"Edward this is Bella my best friend, Bella this is Edward my brother." She pushed me closer into him and I looked into his eyes and was dazzled. I lost every coherent thought in my head. Edward mirrored my face and Emmett started laughing breaking us at of our stare.

"So I guess it is just you and I Edward who cannot reminisce about the good old days with Bella." Carlisle broke through Emmett's still booming laugh.

"Wow they all know you, that's pretty amazing." Edward replied in his beautiful velvet voice.

"And it was all on my journey to find Alice." I said smiling at his god-like beauty.

"You must have been very determined." He spoke again his voice like music to my ears.

"I like to think so." I smirked then realize we had been left all alone in the room. Smooth, real smooth Alice. Edward suddenly had a look of frustration on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" He suddenly asked me.

"Why do you want to know?" I countered.

"Because I can't seem to read your thoughts." He answered and I realized he was a mind reader.

"It's part of my power," I sat down on the couch realizing that this conversation could take a while, Edward followed suit and sat down next to me.

"Part?" He questioned.

"Yeah I'm not positive how it works but I can sort of put shields up around my body and mind. Also I can show human emotions." I answered and we just sat there in our thoughts until I spoke again,

"So how long have you been a vampire?" I asked very intrigued about his life.

"I was turned in 1918, so 87 years now." So he was older than me.

"How old were you when you turned?" I stared at his beautiful topaz eyes wondering how I can even speak.

"17, how about you?"

"Same,"

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked me looking very intrigued.

"Brown," I replied firmly.

"Brown?" He asked quizzically.

"Yeah brown, it's warm. I miss brown, not being able to go around in the sun without fear of being seen." I ranted and he gave me a breathtaking crooked smile. I think I'm already falling for this guy. We continued asking questions back and forth and already I felt like I had known him my whole life. I can't be falling for a guy I just met or can I?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the lights suddenly going out; I jumped in surprise and ended up in Edward's lap. As soon as our skin made contact I felt electricity surge through my body. I didn't want to let go. I didn't notice I was in Edward's lap until the family came down,

"Err, Bella what are you doing in Edward's lap?" Rose asked and I blushed beet red and slid off his lap. Rose looked at me in shock,

"Wow Bella you can blush." She commented.

"Yes she can show human emotions." Alice answered for me as I was already embarrassed enough. I looked over to Edward and he looked like he was debated whether to touch my cheek or not.

"You can go ahead, and it is warm if you're wondering." I said as he reached up and felt my cheek reveling in the warmth while I was in his touch.

"So what's up with the lights?" Emmett asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Power went out; a possum was chewing on the wires." Alice answered immediately.

"And you couldn't tell us before?" I asked, she could have saved me from that embarrassing moment. She just smirked while I glared.

"How about we play a game?" Emmett asked.

"Uh uh, I still remember your games Emmett they always involved me falling or being embarrassed and that was when you were human! I shudder to think of them with you being a vampire." I said to him while everyone else just laughed. I looked over to Edward and he seemed to be having a silent conversation with Alice. Edward just nodded then turned to face me.

"Bella," He breathed his scent over me and it overwhelmed my senses, if I thought I was dazzled before it is nothing compared to this. "One game couldn't hurt, please." He looked at me with those eyes and I melted. I can't believe I'm being dazzled.

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly.


	7. Chapter 6

Previously on Midnight Skies:

_"Bella," He breathed his scent over me and it overwhelmed my senses, if I thought I was dazzled before it is nothing compared to this. "One game couldn't hurt, please." He looked at me with those eyes and I melted. _

_"Fine," I agreed reluctantly. _

Chapter Six

"YAY! Bella agreed!" Emmett and Alice said in a sing-song voice while dancing together in a circle. What have I gotten myself into?

"What are we playing?" I asked very freaked out at how they were acting.

"Hmm…… lets play cops and robbers!" Emmett suggested, Alice raised her eyebrows with insinuation.

"No it's like a children's game where the cops have to try and get all the robbers in jail." Emmett added in defense and looked around the room for approval; I nodded my head how bad could it be.

We headed out into the back yard and split into our teams Rosalie, Alice and I verse the boys Emmett, Jasper and Edward. We were the robbers dressed in all black while the boys were in police uniforms. I didn't even want to know why they had those.

"Ok so we count to 100 while you girls go run away. Boundaries are the river, the meadow and the town each way. If you are tagged you go to jail and if you want to get out a team mate has to sneak into jail and tag you. Then you are free unless you get tagged again. Jail is this big oak tree. If we get all three of you in jail we win, if you avoid getting everyone in jail for 2 hours you win. Everyone understand?" Emmett explained then we went to our teams to discuss a plan.

"OK girls so Edward is the fastest so no point in trying to out run him just try to confuse him, and since Emmett is the strongest you may need to avoid being guarded in jail by him. The plan is to avoid being caught, if one of us does leave them. The boys will expect us to help one another, but if you stay away you will be more help." Alice whispered secretly to us, I'm so glad I have found her. She is still Alice but she seems to have a weight lifted off her chest and she is happier. I'm happy for her.

"OK Break!" The boys yelled putting their hands in a circle then throwing them up like in the movies.

"OK girls better start running," Edward smirked at me; I rolled my eyes but took of running. I decided it may be better to hide and if I get found I can always use my power, no one said it was against the rules.

I slowed down when a found a good hiding place, a huge oak tree. I began climbing and sat down when I came to a sturdy branch high enough up. From here I could see the whole forest and the house.

I heard footsteps approaching and stopped my breathing Edward is directly below me looking around. I smirked to myself he looked very confused. I saw him run off in a different direction and I silently congratulated myself on my victory.

I sat on the branch not breathing for what was about an hour and a half until the sun began to set.

"Twilight…" I murmured to myself, I have had many twilights in my time but this is the first one where I have been truly happy.

"Hey!" I heard yelling from below me which caused me to lose my balance on the branch and fall. Great just great I thought to myself. I looked to where I was falling and saw Edward running to catch me, I panicked and moved slightly. This caused Edward to miscalculate.

I ended up falling on Edward making us roll down a nearby hill on top of each other. We slowly stopped rolling and ended up with Edward straddling my waist both of us laughing like crazy.

I looked up into his eyes and realized something; I was in love with Edward Cullen. I tried to raise my head to get up but ended up with our lips almost touching. Edward closed the gap and our lips came crashing into each other. I pulled him closer crushing his body into mine wanting him closer.

We parted after a few minutes of serious making out. Edward rested his forehead against my own and murmured,

"I love you Bella," When his said those words I couldn't describe how happy I was.

"I love you too Edward." I whispered back and stayed in his arms before I realized that we were still playing a game, I hate to ruin our moment but I need to win. "Umm… sorry to ruin the moment but I have kind of been tagged." I said giggling as realization flickered through his eyes.

"Oh yeah sorry." He smiled sheepishly and he rolled off me and took my wrists in his hands pulling me off to jail.

"Why to I feel like this is someone's sick fantasy?" I asked Edward realizing that was exactly what it was, Edward in a police uniform pulling me off to jail.

"Because it's Emmett's." Edward answered with a straight face making me concerned about Rose.

We continued walking until we came to the 'jail' I saw Rose was already sitting there face in her hands.

"You too huh Rose." I said sitting down next to her. I looked over to Emmett and saw him scanning the area looking for Alice. I decided to put a shield around Alice's mind maybe it will help her. I started looking around the near-by area and saw a flash of black, Alice.

I saw her formulating a plan of how to get around Emmett and Edward. She slipped out of their view and came behind the tree. I put shields around our bodies then waited for Alice to tag us.

I felt Alice hit my hand and I took of running pulling Rose with me while laughing at Edward and Emmett were so oblivious. They finally realized and ran after us when I stopped dead in my tracks and made my shield bigger.

Alice, Rose and I were now in a small clearing with a force field around us, the boys won't see it coming. I saw them running up looking smug about catching us, I smirked but unfortunately Edward caught on too late and ran into the shield which caused him to fly backwards.

The girls and I burst into a laughing fit at the sight. He looked down right hilarious! Alice's voice suddenly rang through the laughter,

"Time is up boys, I guess you lost." She smiled and began laughing again. I lowered the shield and Jasper entered the clearing,

"What did I miss?" He asked very confused.

"Never mind Jazz, maybe we should head back to the house now." She said running off with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie followed until it was just Edward and I.

"Come on Bella I want to show you something." Edward said pulling me into a run. When we stopped we were in a beautiful meadow.

"It's beautiful Edward," I spoke while lying down to look up at the stars.

"Not as beautiful as you." He replied causing me to blush. I grabbed Edward pulling him down to lie next to me. I snuggled closer to him and spoke,

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you too Isabella." I lay back next to him feeling that everything was perfect. I have found my true love, my best friend and a great new family. But nothing stays perfect for long.


	8. Chapter 7

Previously on Midnight Skies:

_"I love you Edward Cullen." _

_"I love you too Isabella." I lay back next to him feeling that everything was perfect. I have found my true love, my best friend and a great new family. But nothing stays perfect for long. _

Chapter Seven

We stayed in the meadow until the moon was shining brightly in the sky and then we began walking back to the house his hand in my own. I smiled truly happy that I had gone through everything to find my way here, to him.

We got back to the house to find Alice jumping around happily,

"Bella, Bella there is going to be a thunderstorm tomorrow night." Alice said cheerfully.

"And that's good, why?" I asked confused.

"Baseball, baseball!" Emmett yelled grabbing me and swinging me into hug. Edward growled and I rolled my eyes.

"You have gotten really strong Emmett." I said escaping from his strong grasp into Edward's waiting arms.

"Ohhh, I see what's going on." Emmett said smirking. I looked over to Edward to see him glaring; maybe he didn't have particularly nice thoughts.

I sat down on the couch to see Alice smirking evilly,

" Alice…" I said raising my hands up in front of me defensively.

"I'm taking you shopping!" She yelled crashing me into a hug.

"Noooooooo!" I screamed trying to run away but was pulled back by Alice and Rose.

"Come on Bella it's just shopping." Rosalie whined impatiently.

"You did not see Alice going through magazines back in the 20's. She was absolutely crazy." I spoke in a frightening voice.

"Come on Bella I haven't seen you in 80 years, just one shopping trip." She pleaded and I nodded reluctantly. She squealed and dragged me to a silver Volvo.

I looked to the rest of the family and saw that all the kids were coming along. Thank god I will have Edward to protect me from Alice who is now smirking evilly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the mall:**

" Alice," I whined, "Haven't we been to enough shops."

"No, now come how about we catch up." She replied pulling me off to another shop.

"So what do you remember from our human days?" I asked curious as to what she saw in her vision.

"Pretty much just all the stuff with you Bella, I said I wouldn't forget and now I haven't." She smiled and hugged me. Before dragging me into yet another shop, _Victoria Secrets_.

"Umm… Alice why do I need to go here?" I asked cautiously.

"Duh, you don't have like any undergarments, and I'm sure Edward would enjoy it." She said in a smirk and I blushed glad that Edward and the rest of the boys had chosen this moment to disappear.

"So Alice do you remember how you were changed?" I asked hoping she would not remember the pain, and how Christopher died protecting her.

"No that part's kind of blank, why do you know?" She asked and in that moment I decide it would be best not to tell her, it would cause her too much pain and I can't stand hurting her.

"No not really I just remember wanting to find you." I said hastily hoping that she would not notice. She just continued walking and I figured I was safe.

"So where to next?" Alice asked smiling.

"Home please I can't handle anymore shopping!" I pleaded even going so far as to get down on my knees.

"Fine but we have to come back soon, you have practically nothing!" She exclaimed scolding me.

"Yes because this is nothing." I said holding up the huge number of bags in my hands. She just glared at me and stomped out of the mall. I felt two arms encircle my waist and I turned to see Edward.

"How was shopping my love?" Edward asked kissing my neck.

"You didn't save me from the shopping maniac; I'm not talking to you!" I said assertively.

"But Bella why punish yourself." He said trying to put on his best sad face. Ah, who am I kidding I can't resist him. I tried my best to glare and walk away but I got caught up in those beautiful topaz eyes. Under his gaze I melted and caved, I let him kiss me.

After we were done kissing we went out to his Volvo and started driving home.

"So Bella are you ready for baseball?" Edward asked pulling me closer into his chest.

"Well to be honest I have never really played, as a human I was kind of ungraceful." I smiled sheepishly.

"That's the understatement of the century." Alice said walking in the room. Edward raised an eyebrow and Alice continued, "I had to save this girl numerous times, like when you almost fell off that cliff. Yes Bella I didn't forget about that one." She smirked while I glared back at her.

"Well maybe it's time you learnt." Edward spoke when we heard thunder rumble from outside signaling the game was to begin.

We drove and then ran to a huge field and I immediately saw how they could play baseball here. Alice began marking bases while Carlisle divided the teams.

" Alice, Rosalie and Edward on one team and Jasper, Emmett and Bella on the other, Esme and I will sit out and umpire."

"We'll bat first," Emmett spoke practices swings at home base.

"I warn you guys I've never played before." I spoke warily to Jasper and Emmett, they looked slightly amuse but reassured me that I would do fine.

We began playing the score constantly changing in favour of both sides, at one point Emmett and Edward got into a fight about the ball being out. It was rather amusing seeing men over 50 years old fighting about a game of baseball.

The game continued until Alice had a vision, she gasped and began to fall but was caught by Jasper. She awoke and began speaking,

"There are 3 vampires on there way here."

"Are they going to cause trouble Alice?" Asked Carlisle who was trying to disguise the concern in his tone but failing.

"No it looks like they are just curious, what do you want to do?" Alice replied releasing her hold on Jasper.

"Just continue to play; if they are here for trouble then hopefully we can work this out." Carlisle said more relaxed now and we continued to play until three figures emerged from the trees.

_James._


	9. Chapter 8

Previously on Midnight Skies:

"_Just continue to play; if they are here for trouble then hopefully we can work this out." Carlisle said more relaxed now and we continued to play until three figures emerged from the trees._

_James._

Chapter Eight

He stood there smirking at me until he caught sight of Alice and his grin expanded hugely.

"Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family Esme, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella." Carlisle introduced himself and us to the leader. But I knew he wasn't the leader, James wasn't one to follow rules.

"I'm Laurent and this is Victoria and James." He said pointing to them; I shivered when I heard the name James and Edward gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged and continued listening.

"I must ask you to please refrain from hunting in the nearby area as we keep a permanent residence nearby." Carlisle explained kindly not knowing the danger these vampires can cause us. Well of course not because I didn't tell Alice about James.

"Of course we will refrain from hunting, we just ate outside Seattle. May I ask how you are able to keep a permanent residence?" Laurent questioned Carlisle.

"Why don't we go back to our home and discuss things there." Carlisle suggested before adding, "Can you kids take the cars back and we'll run?"

Edward nodded and then we took off running to the car. Once we were safely inside Edward slammed on the peddle and we were flying. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper all looked shocked and I wondered why until I realized we were heading in the wrong direction.

"Want to tell me how that vampire James knows you Bella?" Edward asked through gritted teeth. I started formulating a plan and was deciding between telling the truth or lying. I decided to go with the truth.

"I had a run in with him and it didn't end well." I whispered, well it's the truth just refined a little.

"You call that a run in, he wants to kill you Bella and he's a tracker." I flinched, James was a tracker! How am I going to save Alice this time?

"I don't really feel like talking about it Edward." I spoke my eyes brimming with tears, Edward took one glance at me and his face softened.

"We need to come up with a plan." Edward almost whispered but being a vampire I picked it up.

"How about we stay and fight?" Emmett suggested flexing his muscles, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and spoke,

"I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me." I said to them, they smiled at me and began to suggest new things.

"Why don't we run?" Alice suggested.

"How about I talk with him?" I suggested although I was dreading seeing him again.

"No absolutely not! I will not allow it, he wants to kill you and you suggest talking with him!" Edward spoke through gritted teeth. I looked at him with a pleading expression. "No we are going to hide you. Now Alice why don't you and Jasper go back to the house and try and occupy them while I get Bella away." I looked with horror out the window before covering it up carefully hoping Jasper didn't notice.

"No I don't think that's a good idea why doesn't Jasper and Alice come with me and you, Rosalie and Emmett go back. It might be good to have a psychic with us." I suggested wanting to get Alice as far away from him as possible.

"Why do I have to leave you?" He whined.

"Well he saw we were together so he is going to assume that I will meet up with you so it's better to leave you." I explained hoping he'd buy the story.

"I suppose you're right. How about you guys take the guy and we'll run back and call you when it is safe." I nodded and he pulled the car over to the side of the road. He, Rose and Emmett left the car after telling me to be safe several times. I climbed into the front seat and began speeding off into the distance after shedding a few tears about leaving Edward.

**Author's Note: I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I just got really distracted with other things and I'm back at school again and waiting impatiently for the release of Eclipse. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

Previously on Midnight Skies:

"_Well he saw we were together so he is going to assume that I will meet up with you so it's better to leave you." I explained hoping he'd buy the story._

"_I suppose you're right. How about you guys take the car and we'll run back and call you when it is safe." I nodded and he pulled the car over to the side of the road. He, Rose and Emmett left the car after telling me to be safe several times. I climbed into the front seat and began speeding off into the distance after shedding a few tears about leaving Edward._

Chapter Nine

I continued driving not really caring where I was going but just wanting to get away from _James. _Although I was worried about Edward with him, hopefully he will not find out anything and want to hurt him. I don't think I could take Edward getting hurt.

"You seem to be thinking intently, what's on your mind Bella?" Alice asked from the backseat, Jasper beside her looking at me with concern.

"OH I'm just recalling old memories," I waved my hand dismissively praying that they would accept the explanation but I caught Jasper glance at me suspiciously.

"So where are we headed?" Alice asked peering at a sign nearby. It read: _Montana Airport 10 miles. _I must really be speeding if we are in Montana already. I pushed the pedal down harder hoping we could fly away from my mess I left behind. But unfortunately my family is back there and I have to save them.

"How about we wait at the airport for the call then if it is not safe just take a plane ride?" Jasper suggested talking more so than usual, Alice nodded her head in agreement obviously seeing a good outcome.

We made it to the airport in less than 5 minutes with my speeding. We put the car in short term parking and made our way to the waiting area. I sat down on a chair and started fiddling impatiently for the call.

After 20 minutes of fiddling with anything I could find Jasper placed a calming arm on my shoulder to increase his power. I felt oddly relaxed when my pocket vibrated and Jasper released me and all my anxiousness came back to me.

"Hello," I spoke into the phone quickly.

"OH Bella I'm so glad you're safe. James is nearby but not close enough for me to read his thoughts but before they were screaming, he wants to kill you. I think we need to attack him." I shook my head, it is too hard there are three of them; one of us could get hurt.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Edward I couldn't let you risk your life," I felt guilty enough about not telling him the truth about the situation.

"Bella we won't get hurt, remember we are impervious to harm," He reminded me but I just continued shaking me head even though he could not see me.

"No, Edward I couldn't live if one of you got hurt." I pleaded with him, but he seemed resolved on this.

"Put me on to Jasper, Bella please." I gave into him and put Jasper on the phone. They talked but I just tuned them out. Alice put her hand on my shoulder and I smiled but it was not real. I could not smile; it hurt too much to think about the future again.

**Author's Note: I know you all want to kill me for not updating in ages and I am so so so sorry but here it is, it is short because I have been preoccupied with school and work. But I will try to update soon I promise.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT - If you missed it I replaced the last author's note with a chapter so go read it, NOW!**

Previously on Midnight Skies:

"_No, Edward I couldn't live if one of you got hurt." I pleaded with him, but he seemed resolved on this._

"_Put me on to Jasper, Bella please." I gave into him and put Jasper on the phone. They talked but I just tuned them out. Alice put her hand on my shoulder and I smiled but it was not real. I could not smile; it hurt too much to think about the future again._

Chapter Ten

Jasper handed me back the phone and I was relieved once more to hear Edward's voice.

"Bella we want you and Alice to fly to Denali and we will drive up and meet you there since he seems more fixated on you. I don't like the idea of not fighting but Carlisle doesn't want to fight either unless he is forced to." I sighed in relief and smiled more happily now.

"Thank you so much Edward."

"Anything for your peace of mind Bella, I love you and will meet you in Denali. Tell Jasper to meet us in 2 hours."

"I love you too, see you soon." I told Jasper and went to buy two tickets to Denali.

"Just you and me now Bells, want to tell me why you were so scared of James?" I was about to lie and say I wasn't but she beat me to it, "Don't lie to me either missy I know you too well for that." She shook her finger at me and I sat down on a seat nearby.

"I just, I just knew him when I was human and he really scared me," I said not lying but evading telling her anything about what really happened. "I just don't really like talking about it," I said seriously and she nodded sympathetically.

"Come on we have a flight to catch, and you get to meet the Denali clan." She said happily pulling me to our terminal.

We got on our plane and sat down quietly in our first class chairs, relaxing from all the stress today. I put on a pair of head phones and listened to a song that did not make me feel any better about what I've done.

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

_[Pre-Chorus:_  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

_[Chorus:_  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

_[Pre-Chorus_  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

_[Chorus_  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!

_[Chorus_

What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done

I repeated this song over and over again, hoping that I could be forgiven for my sins. I lied to my best friend and my boyfriend and my whole family.

I was lost in my thoughts when Alice shook me a little and spoke.

"Come on time to get out now, we're in Denali." She said pulling me off.

We walked out of the plane and on to the terminal when Alice went into a vision, I held her tight until her eyes began to come back to real life and she gasped and pointed behind me.

I turned around to see an unexpected figure.


	12. Chapter 11

Previously on Midnight Skies:

Previously on Midnight Skies:

"_Come on time to get out now, we're in Denali." She said pulling me off._

_We walked out of the plane and on to the terminal when Alice went into a vision, I held her tight until her eyes began to come back to real life and she gasped and pointed behind me._

_I turned around to see an unexpected figure._

Chapter 11

"Nice to see you Bella," James sneered walking closer to me; I picked up the limp Alice into my arms and began to run. I didn't care if humans saw me; I just needed to get away from James. I ran outside into the nearby forest as Alice awoke from her vision in my arms,

"Al can you run now?" I asked desperation in my voice as I heard James approaching quickly.

"Yeah put me down," Her voice came out rushed but I caught her words. I began to place her on the ground while I was running but I lost speed. I knocked from my feet from behind. I looked up at James sneering face, I pushed him off with all my might and he fell backwards. I grabbed Alice and put up a force field around us.

"Poor little Bella, I didn't know your name before but now I do. And Alice, finally caught up with her did you?" He voice was filled with hate for me for taking away his prey.

"Who are you?" Alice demanded unsure of how he knew her.

"OH isn't this precious; she doesn't remember me, or her past it seems. I can help you relive it if you want. Take away your friend and then come for you, but now there won't be anyone to save you."

"You will never get us!" I growled menacingly.

"That's what you think, but nightmares always find a way back to haunt you, just as I have. I imagine I was a nightmare to you. Taking away everything that made you, your humanity, and your friend." He taunted, although he was physically hurting me his words did a lot more damage, all of my loneliness and helplessness came back to me.

"What is he talking about Bella?" Alice looked at me hopelessly for an answer.

"Lying to your friend, something you should never do." His words affected my already worn out body, I could feel my force field faltering.

"Protecting her from scum like you! You are despicable!" I yelled out, but my voice grew softer as my body collapsed, hurtling towards the ground. And then something dreadful and miraculous happened, I blacked out.

**Author's Note: SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY For not updating for forever but I'm hoping everything has gone back to normal and I can write and update regularly again. **


End file.
